fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olwen
Olwen (オルエン Oruen) leads a Freege reconnaissance squad and is the sister of Reinhardt. She is first seen in Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 when she very briefly fights against Leaf's army. In Chapter 11, she is imprisoned by Kempf due to Kempf despising Reinhardt. In Chapter 11x, Olwen is freed by Fred, her subordinate, and she decides to join up with Leaf's army after she sees the Child Hunts. In Chapter 16A, she can antagonize Kempf into getting him to get angry enough to abandon his strategic defense of the enemy's ballistae. In Chapter 22, Olwen gets the chance to talk to her brother Reinhardt, and even though he refuses to leave the Empire's army, he does give Olwen the Holy Sword, which he got from Princess Ishtar. After the war ends, Olwen returns to the Freege's land, and she decides to marry Fred. In-Game Olwen may come with fairly mundane starting stats, but she has good growth rates in multiple places. She also has the privilege of using two fantastic personal weapons, the Dime Thunder and the Holy Sword. You can actually get three Dime Thunders: One from stealing it off Olwen in Chapter 10, another from Fred in Chapter 11x, and another from taking Reinhardt's in Chapter 22. If you decide give her the Ambush scroll, then she will be able to take on masses of enemies and come out unscathed. Due to the 180 total charges of the Dime Thunder, this can be a consistent strategy, as compared to other personal weapons with less copies of itself in the game. If you recruit Olwen, you can't recruit Eyrios unless you have lost Olwen prior to Chapter 16A, so choose accordingly. Base Stats |Mage Knight |2 |24 |5 |10 |8 |10 |5 |4 |5 |8 |0 |1 |4 |Sword - C Fire - D (40) Wind - D (10) Thunder - B (30) |None |None Growth Rates |50% |40% |45% |55% |50% |70% |15% |10% |1% Supports Supports *Fred - 10% *Reinhardt - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Reinhardt - 10% Overall Olwen has fairly average stats, if not below for a second tier unit. However, this is partially balanced out by good growths, in addition to the personal weapons she receives throughout the game. Compared to Eyrios, Olwen loses in every single survivability category: He has higher average HP, Speed, Luck, and Defense. Couple this with two powerful skills for surviving, Sol and Prayer, he proves to most definitely be the tougher of the two. He also, usually, has both higher Skill and Strength compared to Olwen, yet, because of the existence of her personal weapons, she is still arguably a better fighter, due to the Brave-weapon like effect that is on each of them. She also has a Pursuit Coefficient of 4, the second highest available in the game, as compared to Eyrios's 0, making it impossible for him to ever score a critical hit on his second attack without Wrath. She has two supports options, compared to Eyrios's zero. Though, she starts out with lower weapon ranks, but this is somewhat made up for by her two personal weapons, which need no rank to use at all. Ultimately, they are somewhere near each other in usability on average, with the player's preference for a more offensive unit in Olwen, as compared to a more safe one like Eyrios, being the deciding factor. Also note, it is slightly more to easy to remedy many of Olwen's weaknesses due to being available for more levels before her cap, due to the Crusader Scrolls being usable for more levels. Remember, you have to pick between Olwen and Eyrios, so choose carefully. Ending Olwen - The Azure Mage Knight (青の魔道騎士 Ao no madō kishi) After the war, Olwen returned to the Freejis' land and contributed to its reconstruction. Whenever she remembered her brother Rinehart, she burned with anger at his pitifulness. Perhaps because of that, the man whom she married was surprisingly ordinary. Gallery File:Olwen.GIF|Olwen's ingame portrait File:Olwen TCG1.jpg|Olwen as she appeared in the TCG Olwen TCG2.jpg|Another Olwen card. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters